Happy Halloween Tsukune!
by dogsfang
Summary: Kyouko decides to play with a mirror and an Ouija board that Tsukune receives from a local priest who's church is vandalized. What if Kyouko unleashes something upon her poor cousin Tsukune.
1. Chapter 1 Just another day!

R+V Happy Halloween Tsukune! Ch 1 Just another day!

A full moon hung low in the sky as a cloud slowly passed over head.

A cold wind blew through a vacant church yard as a group of guys dressed in black sweat shirts and black coats.

"Alright guys lets have some fun." A man named Miyabi said as he laughed and puffed on his cigarette.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brick then proceeded to throw it at one of the beautiful stain glass windows shattering it. Kira and Hokuto began to decorate the walls with graffiti.

Latter the next day!

The bright yellow sun descended from the heavens above and shone its pale dimming light upon the vast school yard. A cold but gentle wind blew across the various student body reminding them all of the changing of the seasons.

The wind swiftly danced through the slowly dying tree's as each of let a few leaves, ablaze with reds, and oranges fall to the ground below.

The breeze dance in and out among the many tall buildings that made up the campus of the middle school in Tokyo as it made it's way in through an open window and played upon the vast hallways tickling the students as it merrily danced its marry way.

A door at the far end of the hallway opened and blew in several dead leaves into the building and down halls. A teen with dark hair and cute brown eyes walked through the door way oblivious to the leaves the wind blew in as he sighed and carefully looked around the corner.

"Great schools almost over, and I haven't seen or heard from-"

"Hey there he is get him!" A voice cried.

"Oh no." Tsukune moaned as he took off in a run away from the gang of bullies who would like to make Tsukune's life a living hell.

"Same old Tsukune."Kyouko Aono, chuckled as she reached back and flicked her short dark hair back behind her head as she watched her cousin Tsukune ran down the hallway away from the bullies.

"Hey buddy how's it going? Are you hungry because I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Hokuto smirks as he pushes up his glasses and then brushed a flick of his dark hair behind his ear as he and a gang of about six other guys managed to corner Tsukune in the guys restroom.

Tsukune looked at the small gang of guys who had cornered him.

"Guys listen I don't have any money to give you today okay….So why don't I just give you an IOU and call it a day alright?" Tsukune asked nervously.

Miyabi smirked at Tsukune as if amused by Tsukune's statement.

"You know buddy I'm feeling sorry for you okay. So if you can't pay me money then get me a date with your cousin Kyouke. Don't worry buddy you'll get her back after get done fucking with her." Miyabi sneered.

"What no! Beside Kyouke would never go out with-"

"That's the wrong answer Tsukune….." Miyabi shook his head as he snapped his fingers.

"You know what guys, I think it's time for a swirly!" Miyabi called as he smiled sadistically as he pushed open the nearest stall.

"Oh no, wait! Please guys don't! Why don't you just take my pants I have some really embarrassing underwear?"Tsukune screamed as he felt Hokuto and Kira grabbed onto both his arm and began to turn him upside down.

"Wait guys please don-"

_**FLUSH!**_

Hokuto and Kira let go of Tsukune and let him fall to the floor of the boys restroom.

"Oh!" Tsukune let out a groan as struggled to pick himself up off the floor.

Tsukune let out a series of coughs and gasped as he struggled to get the disgusting water out of his mouth!

Tsukune blinked as he tried to clear the disgusting water from his eyes only to discover much to his dismay that Miyabi and the rest of his friends hadn't left after humiliating him.

"You know I don't think that the swirly was enough." Miyabi grinned as if amused by Tsukune's emotional pain.

Unfortunately for Tsukune Kira grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, just as Hokuto slapped a filthy rag into his mouth to keep Tsukune quite. Tsukune kicked and thrashed about and around for all he was worth but to no avail only to have Hokuto grab onto Tsukune's legs even as he struggled to get free, just as a bald guy wearing a leather jacket whom Tsukune knew as Miduo Kusabi, began to pull off Tsukune's shoes.

Miyabi smirked to himself as he pulled the fire alarm and ducked into the guys restroom. A loud shrill cry sounded out into the always fallowed by the rush of students and teachers as they began to exit the building only for their eyes to behold a scary sight.

"Trying out for the circus eh boy! Though why are you naked? He, he!" The Bus Driver dressed in his blue uniform smoking a cigar called up as he gazed up upon a naked Tsukune who was gagged and tied up with rope and duck tape hanging from his ankles from the flag pole courtesy of Miyabi and his friends.

The Bus Driver smiled as he began to get Tsukune down.

_'Just another day at school.'_Tsukune thought sadly.

A few hours later Tsukune found himself dressed in a blue uniform that was several sizes too big for him.

"You're lucky I keep a spare uniform boy. He he,he!" The Bus Driver laughed as he stood by the Bus and smoked his cigar.

Tsukune looked up at smoking man and smiled as he sighed sadly.

"Thanks Bus Driver, though I never thought that I'd ever be wearing your underwear." Tsukune muttered as he turned away.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." The Bus Driver smiled as Tsukune got on his bus. He quickly shut the door and began to drive.

"I'm a no body….." Tsukune sighed as the rain began to come down.  
>The bus took off down the streets away from the residential areas until it lurched to a stop outside an old church that looked like it had seen better days. Stain glass windows were shattered along with various vulgar words which decorated the outside walls in graffiti. The Bus Driver opened the door.<p>

"Time for you to get off boy." He laughed.

Tsukune stuck his head out the door of the bus and looked outside.

"Ummm, Bus Driver this isn't my stop. Hey!" Tsukune cried as The Bus Driver got up from his seat and pushed him out the door then shut it.

"Bus Driver what are you doing let me back in!" Tsukune cried as he slammed his fists onto the door of the bus not wanting to be out in the rain in a strange part of town.

So preoccupied with The Bus Driver was Tsukune that he missed seeing the doors to the depleted church creak open as a man dressed in flowing white robes with walk outside and into the pouring rain.

"Hello Aono Tsukune. So you've come to help me clean up, I'm glad. This way." Mikogami grinned.

Tsukune turned around in shock of hearing someone say his name.

"Ummm, father, you know me?" Tsukune asked.

Mikogami grinned as he looked at Tsukune in amusement in the pouring rain.

"Yes Bus Driver is one of my friends and he speaks of you fondly and he promised me that he would find someone to help me. So lets get to work. After all we have to get this all done by nightfall those little punks broke all the light bulbs out in the sanctuary."

Tsukune sighed as soon as Mikogami began to rattle of the list of various job that he wanted him to do.

The next few hours Tsukune found himself scrubbing the dirty walls getting the disgusting spray paint off, nailing boards over broken windows, to picking up trash in the large sanctuary that Miyabi and his goon friends had thrown in. The cold winds and rain made Tsukune shiver as he dragged one trash bag to the dumpster.

"Oh this really, really suc-" Tsukune bit his tongue to stop himself from uttering a dirty word in church as bent down and dipped his rag in a bucket of hot soapy water only to bring up and begin to rub it gently across one of the faces of one of the large stone statues that decorated the inner sanctuary in an effort to get the penis that someone had drawn onto the statues face off.

Several hours later Tsukune stood in the middle of the church looking at the now clean inner sanctum feeling a good tired at the job well done.

"Good job Tsukune now here is your reward." The priest Mikogami smiled eerily as he reached into his robes and pulled out a large round mirror and a large box marked Ouija board.

Tsukune looked at the mirror and Ouija board in confusion at the strange gifts.

Mikogami looked at Tsukune and smiled at him. "The mirror that you are holding is called the Lilith mirror and it is very special and I hope that you enjoy the Ouija board as well. Something tells me that if you use them you'll discover things that you ever knew possible. You may go now Aono Tsukune and good luck I hope that you're a strong fighter."

"Ummm, thanks Mikogami sama." Tsukune said feeling nervous and a little curious about the strange gifts as the sanctuary began to grow darker due to the oncoming night.

"Oh one more thing Aono Tsukune….." Mikogami called out from the shadowy recesses of the church. "Remember demons live in the human heart, they manifest themselves and come to us when we least expect them too. Be careful." Mikogami chuckled as a flash of lightning made him visible to Tsukune's eyes before plunging him back into the shadows once more. Tsukune shivered as he clenched at The Bus Drivers uniform and walked out into the rain and boarded the bus.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this story its a Halloween story I will finish it by October 31 hopefully.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Be My Master!

Happy Halloween Tsukune! Chapter 2 Be my Master!

Tsukune, sighed as slammed the door shut as he entered the house.

"Hello Tsukune dear how was your day?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"It was fine mom." Tsukune muttered as he went up to his room to change cloths.

"Oh Tsukune Kyouko is going to be staying over here for the next few days okay. Your aunt and uncle are going on their third honeymoon. Maybe the two of you can do something together or something." Kasumi called up the stairs.

Tsukune sighed as he changed his clothes. He tossed the clothes that belonged to The Bus Driver into a separate hamper remembering that he would have to wash them later.

Latter that evening Tsukune sat quietly as he ate his dinner with his parents and cousin.

"Hey Tsukune what's this funny thing?" Kyouko asked as she held up the mirror and the Oujia board that the priest Mikogami had given him.

Tsukune frowned as he looked at the mirror and the board then regarded his cousin.

"Oh that after school I went with The Bus Driver and helped a priest clean up his church after some jerks vandalized it. The priest Mikogami gave me that stuff go ahead and have fun with it. I don't want it." Tsukune said neglecting to mention that The Bus Driver made him had do so unwillingly in the first place.  
>The rest of dinner was quite and after words Tsukune washed the dishes and put them away then went into the living room to watch tv.<p>

Kyouko smiled as she handled the mirror and fleshed it in Tsukune's face in a small act of fun laughing as she did so.

"Kyouko stop it!" Tsukune muttered as he swatted his cousin away from wanting to be alone.

"You know Tsukune you need a girlfriend or something!" Kyouko screamed at him as she ran up the stairs.

"Hummm, well I'll just have some fun with this stuff." Kyouko stuck her tongue out in a mocking gesture.

Kyouko made her way up to Tsukune's room. She opened the box and much to her surprise a small book fell out from inside as well. Curious Kyouko picked up the book and began to read.

Her eyes danced across page after page eagerly taking in the details describing the various rituals to summon the dead contained within.

"Humm, let me see…According to this book, the mirror and the Ouija board need in order to summon the dead I need a circle of salt, candles and animal blood." Kyouko frowned as she began to think of how to get the things she needed.

"Humm….I don't have animal so where could I get some…" Kyouko paused as she thought about it for a moment.

"Oh Tsukune!" Kyouko called as she walked down the stairs and she grabbed a plastic bag.

"Tsukune I need your help with a biology experiment." Kyouko said quickly.

"What do you need help with Kyouko?" Tsukune sighed as he opened his eyes and looked over at his cousin.

"Oh I need some of your blood. PPPPleaseeee!" Kyouko asked.

"My blood? What do you need my blood for?" Tsukune asked as he sat up off the couch and looked up at his cousin in shock.

"Oh I'm using it for a biology experiment. I'm going to use your blood in order to grow some bacteria colonies. Please Tsukune help me out?" Kyouko begged.

Tsukune sighed as he looked at Kyouko.

"Okay….Fine."

"Thanks Tsukune, I owe you big time. Hopefully I'll be able to grow a bunch of healthy bacteria and that old hag of a science teacher will give me an A. Let me go get a knife." Kyouko called as she took off into the kitchen.

A short time later Kyouko smiled as she held out the plastic bag now partially full of Tsukune's blood. Running back into the kitchen she grabbed a few old birthday candles.

"Hummm, the book said to use a sacrifice….Since I can't kill anybody, even though I'd like to kill that jerk Miyabi, I can't" Kyouko muttered to herself as she looked in the refrigerator for some food to use. Her eyes fell upon a pile of meat that was burned charcoal black and was just as hard.

"Something tells me that the spirits won't like Aunty Kasumi's old meatloaf so that won't cut it. Hummmm…." Kyouko narrowed her eyes as she watched heard Tsukune moan and sigh only to come out of the restroom a few minutes later.

Kyouko smiled as she ducked inside and quickly reached into the trash can and picked out a crumpled up bunch of toilet paper that she suspected that Tsukune had been using to satisfy himself on.

Kyouko ran up the stairs small bag of blood in hand along with the small piece of toilet paper and bolted up the stairs. Slamming the door shut to Tsukune's room and locking it shut she began to draw the funny little symbols the book contained along with the circle of blood. Grabbing a few a candles she light them. Clicking off the lights and began to work. Drawing the circle of blood around the mirror she laid it down in the circle.

"Reika roka, fire cracker! Sisboma! Old ones, old ones ra ra ra!" Kyouko chanted slowly four times then picked up the crumpled up piece of toilet paper that had evidence of Tsukune's angry masturbation. Holding it over the candle Kyouko watched it burn.

"Okay burned the sacrifice check…I just hope that this works. Granted this isn't exactly like the book said but it will work. Let me see the planchette. Okay now lets call some spirits." Kyouko smiled as she layed the planchette in the Ouija board.

"Is there anyone who wants to talk? Anyone?" Kyouko paused expecting to hear voices or some rattling but nothing.

"Hello is there anyone who wishes to talk?" Kyouko said again.

"Hey I gave you my cousin's blood and little swimmers, and not some dead squirrel that's been dead on the road for three days! Hello I gave you virgins blood and sperm, and according to the book that's better stuff to use than animal blood so I want a good show here! Hello is anyone listening to me?" Kyouko cried unhappily at not being entertained for the evening.

"Okay whatever. If you won't talk to me fine. Hey if anyone is here give me a sign by letting my cousin grow some balls and get laid! HA! HA!" Kyouko laughed as she waiting for a few more minutes and decided to call it quits. Kyouko frowned as she got up and flicked on the lights. She bent down and puffed out the candles. Flicking the carpet back over the pentagram she had draw using Tsukune's blood she gathered up the mirror and put it on Tsukune's nighstand. Then she bent down and noticed that the planchette on the Ouija board had somehow been moved over to (YES).

"Hummm, that's weird I must have moved it by mistake or something." Kyouko muttered as she put everything back in the box then jammed the box under Tsukune's bed.

"Hey Kyouko! Open up! Let me in! What are doing in my room!" Tsukune cried as he shook at the door knob.

Kyouko quickly unlocked the door to Tsukune's room.

"Kyouko what are you doing in my room? Its late and I want to go to bed." Tsukune cried as he walked in dressed in a black bathrobe.

Tsukune watched as Kyouko left. He got changed and walked over to one of the windows by his bed. Tsukune opened it hoping to get a cool breeze as he slept. Quickly he got into bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep unaware that Kyouko's fun with the Ouija board had began to attract company.

Outside the wind blew through the trees as the leaves continued to fall. A single black raven flapped its wings as it soared gracefully through the cool night air. It gave a squawked as it flapped it wings and softly sat upon a tree branch outside of Tsukune's window and looked inwards upon his sleeping face.

The raven watched the tendrils of magic invisible to the eyes of mortals wisp throughout the boys room and out his window in a act of open invitation. The raven flapped its wings and soared from the tree branch though Tsukune's open window and into his room. For a few minutes the bird flapped its wings for a few seconds until it caught sight of its reflection in the Lilith mirror as the mirror forced itself to resume its usual form.

Black feathers began to fall off from its body as the raven began to grow in size and shape. It bent and twisted its body about until it ceased to look like a raven and more like a beautiful woman with long black hair, all done up into various braids.

Ruby, a witch by trait, smiled as she looked upon the boy whom had given her an invitation into his room as she walked over and gave him a gentle rub to wake him up.

"Oh okay mom I'm up…I'm-oh I must still be asleep." Tsukune muttered as he looked up expecting to see his mother smiling at him only to see a strange woman in a strange dress leaning over him.

"Hello Master." Ruby said as she continued to lean over Tsukune and smile at him.

Tsukune blinked as he reached over and pinched himself on the arm. Much to his surprise he felt a brief shot of pain signaling that he was not asleep.

"Ummm, look if you're a burglar I don't have any-"

"Master I'm not a burglar and you don't have anything I want sort of." Ruby said simply as if struggling to explain something to a child.

Tsukune swallowed as he continued to look at the strange woman who had entered his room in the middle of the night.

"Okay umm, okay. Listen are you one of Kyouko's friends did she put you up to this?" Tsukune swallowed worried as too what the mysterious woman would want from him.

"My name is Ruby master and no I'm not one of your cousin's friends I only know her by invitation only. She invited me here so to speak. But that doesn't matter because I came here to help you. So lets get started, I only have until the sun rises. Alright Master get up."

Tsukune continued to look at the strange woman who had entered his room uninvited and unannounced.

Ruby smirked as she looked at Tsukune. Ruby reached out and gently grasped his hand as she let her youki flow into Tsukune letting it dull, and pacify his fears while it numbed and quite his inhibitions if only for a moment.

Maybe you need incentive." Ruby coaxed as she began to strip off her dress.

Tsukune watched despite wanting to look away as the woman removed her clothing until she was completely naked.

Ruby caressed Tsukune's hand and pulled him gently from the bed.

Ruby picked up one of her raven feathers that she had shed when she had transformed. Giving it a quick flick with her wrist the raven feather expanded into a long leathery whip.

"Tsukune close your eyes and give me your hand, hold out your hand for me master." Ruby cooed softly.

Ruby reached out and placed the whip in Tsukune's hand. She reached over and softly closed wrapped her fingers around his hand as she then pressed his fingers closed around the handle of the whip.

"Master just relax, no one will hear us and no one will know what we are doing." Ruby mussed as she tried to get Tsukune relax as she reached over and caressed his check in a warm affectionate gesture.

"Poor Master, I know what hurts you and I know what you fear. There is not one person in this world that has not felt lost, alone, or frightened. The problem is your let your fears, inhibitions and others control your life and don't know how to think for yourself. You're kind of like the child who fears the monster under the bed but doesn't realize that there is nothing to be afraid of at all." Ruby brushed her lips up against Tsukune's ear.

"Master you have fear of failing yourself. You doubt yourself constantly; you don't trust yourself or your own abilities. I can help you with that if you will let me. Just relax and do what I tell you and I will help you get what you desire." Ruby whispered softly.

"Now listen to me Tsukune you need someone to serve you and please you. You need help to trust yourself and release yourself from your inhibitions and the restraints that you have placed upon yourself." Ruby purred.

Tsukune swallowed as Ruby let go of his hand.

"Tsukune I want you to be my master. I want you to trust me as I will trust you. All relationships start with a measure of distance and slowly both people become closer. Don't be afraid to take a chance and trust in me Tsukune, because if a heart were to have no scars or wounds then that person would be a very lonely soul. Speaking of souls I want your soul but we can talk about that later." Ruby said hastily as smiled and said.

"Now I want you to take the whip and beat me with it. I assure you that you won't hurt me Tsukune. Please listen to me and trust me. When you use the whip just relax and let go. Think of it as an opportunity to take some of your frustrations out due to the gang of bullies who have made your life miserable; and you are miserable aren't you Tsukune?"

Tsukune frowned and glowered upon hearing of Miyabi and his gang of goons who all liked using him as the human piñata.

"Tsukune if I want you to stop then I will say so. Now trust me and let me help you."Ruby whispered as she laid down on the floor.

"Now use the whip to beat me. Remember first time is always the hardest." Ruby whispered as she puckered up and blew him a kiss.

Tsukune raised the whip and sent it forward.

The tip of the whip stuck Ruby upon her naked back.

Ruby let out tremendous lustful scream that would have woken the house up but no one rushed out from their beds to bang upon Tsukune's door.

Tsukune let the whip hang at his side for a few moments unsure of what to do.

"You did good master. How did that make you feel?" Ruby asked as she wiggled her naked bottom at Tuskune.

"It felt strangely good…Sort of I think…..You aren't hurt are you Ruby?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby smirked as she looked over her shoulder to Tsukune.

"I'm fine, keep going I'll tell you if I want you to stop alright. Remember let go of your fears and troubles and let it all go and reach deep within yourself and grasp the courage that's there. You have it within you to be the man you want to be its just going to take time and I will guide you if you let me, but that comes later. Now continue master." Ruby purred anxious for him to continue.

Tsukune once more raised the whip and brought it downwards upon Ruby's back. Once again Ruby released another perverted moan as if drawing strength from Tsukune's actions.  
>"Keep going please master!" Ruby squealed prompting Tsukune to continue.<p>

Tsukune brought the whip down once more, making Ruby scream which seemed to call to Tsukune to bring the whip downward again upon Ruby.

"Continue master! Harder! Faster! Make me feel it MASTER!" Ruby screamed as Tsukune brought the whip upon her twice more this time without Ruby's prompting.

Tsukune continued to bring the whip down upon Ruby's naked back lost in the pleasure he was feeling of being in control and able to vent out his frustrations.

It soon became apparent to Tsukune that Ruby was enjoying it and that despite the beating with the whip Ruby's body wasn't suffering any damage.

Tsukune strangely soon found himself smiling and enjoying himself. He didn't care what time it was, only that he was making this mysterious woman named Ruby happy.

"Master Tsukune that's enough. Stop please master!" Ruby screamed as Tsukune was about to bring the whip down upon her once again.

"Oh Ruby ummm, sure." Tsukune swallowed as he lowered the whip.

Ruby got up and walked over and rubbed herself against the man who would be her master.

"Tsukune the sun will be rising in a few moments after that I'll have to leave. So if you like I can come back tomorrow night if you like. Just call my name and I'll come to you okay. Now lets get you cleaned up. Come on I'll wash your back master." Ruby cooed.

Ruby tooked Tsukune's hand as Tsukune lead the two of them to the bathroom.

Tsukune quickly shut the door as Ruby helped him out of his cloths, strangely enough not feeling embarrassed about being naked in front of a woman whom he had only known for a few hours.

Tsukune helped Ruby into the shower. Ruby pressed her hands upon Tsukune's back and began to slowly rub it letting her youki leak into his body with every stroke and caress of her fingers as she began to help Tsukune relax and release the remaining tension that was in his body.

Tsukune moaned as he felt Ruby's magic fingers dance across his chest.

"Tsukune its time, I have to go and if you want to see me again call my name and I'll come to you later after the sun sets, just leave the window open. Goodbye master." Ruby whispered as she kissed him. Tsukune let out a gasp as Ruby quickly turned off the water and watched as the strange woman begin to shrink and begin to sprout jet black feathers. Soon a jet black raven now stood on the edge of the bathtub. The raven flapped its wings and few away down the hallways and out Tsukune's window.

"Something tells me that this wasn't a prank of Kyouko's" Tsukune said as he got up out of the bath tub and began to get ready for school strangely enough not feeling the least bit tired despite the recent events.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
